


Tell Me

by apostapal



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Porn with Feelings, Pre-Fall of Overwatch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-09 06:52:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12882465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apostapal/pseuds/apostapal
Summary: Alternate Title: Edge the Edgy Man!Tell me what you want? What you need? (Just Jack being the best kind of tease and Gabriel loving it, really.)





	Tell Me

**Author's Note:**

> i just wanted to write gabe being vocal and blissed out so............... tada.

Jack peppered kisses up and down Gabriel’s neck, the taste of salt on his lips from the thin layer of sweat over the other man’s warm skin. He could tell how close he was; the soft whines in his ear and the dull nails digging at his back muscles, so he slowed. He made his thrusts more gentle, hand on Gabriel’s cock turning to feather light touches and then nothing more than a finger trailing up and down the underside of it before he pulled away.

Gabriel choked, thighs clenching around Jack’s waist. He tried to move his hips against Jack, dazed and desperate for relief, but he took Gabriel’s hips in his hands and gently held him still. This summoned more noises; desperate whimpers, voice going hoarse. A groan rumbled in his throat when Jack leaned in and bit down gently at his neck.

“Jack…”

“You alright?” Jack asked, tone even enough as he eased to a stop, still inside Gabriel. There was pressure against his hands, Gabriel trying again to move his hips, and the other man groaned and arched his back, his head pressing into the pillows and painfully hard cock pressed between their stomachs. “Gabe, you okay?” he asked again, tone soft as he leaned down to kiss Gabriel’s chest.

“I wanna, I wanna…” Gabriel panted, flopping back down against the mattress and threading his hands roughly into Jack’s hair. “Jack…”

“Gabe…” Jack mumbled against his skin, voice low.

“You feel good,” Gabriel said, voice hitching a little. “God.”

Jack laughed softly and shifted, pushing all the way in slowly. Gabriel let out a strangled moan, fingers digging into Jack’s hair, and tried to work his hips against Jack again. This time, Jack let him. Not moving his hips, he shifted his hands to rub up and down Gabriel’s sides while he grinded against him. The leverage and positioning wouldn't do much but it was utterly addicting watching Gabriel arch and press against him, chest heaving and lower lip pressed between his teeth firmly.

“I love you,” he mumbled, leaning forward and pressing his forehead to Gabriel’s. “I love you so much.”

“Love you too,” Gabriel managed to grit out, rocking his hips against Jack’s as best he could. Jack only let him struggle a little longer before moving again, though he kept his thrusts slow and easy. “Love you too,” Gabriel said again, a weak whisper as he pulled Jack’s face down to press against his shoulder.

He felt the tension building again as he rocked against Gabriel, trailing sloppy kisses from his shoulder to his throat before leaning back to look at him. Gabriel keened at the change in angle, back arching, and Jack watched his breathing shutter. He pointedly ignored his cock, which was leaking against his stomach, and he was certain Gabriel might go red all the way to it from his face if he kept this up long enough. Shifting, Jack looped one arm under one of Gabriel’s knees and pushed in. The noise he made was almost divine, a thought that Jack couldn't help but grin over as he squeezed at Gabriel’s thigh fondly.

“Jack…”

Gabriel reached for him, pausing to bite his lip and lean into a particularly good thrust.

“What do you want, sunshine?”

“I want… I--fuck--” Gabriel was babbling, one hand dropping to dig into the sheets instead and only one left reaching toward Jack’s face. “Fuck, Jack… I want… kiss me…”

Something tugged in Jack’s chest. Of all things… He leaned down, stopping and letting Gabriel’s legs wrap around his waist again, and kissed his chest, his throat, his jaw. Gabriel whined and shifted, hips rocking against him hungrily, and grabbed a handful of Jack’s hair. Jack stilled his hips with his hands again and stole the frustrated whine from his lips that came in response.

He kept kissing, sloppy and needy, as he took Gabriel’s cock in his hand again and gave a few slow pumps. Gabriel shuddered when he rubbed his thumb over the tip and he felt his hips try to jerk into the motion, stopped by Jack’s other hand still firmly holding them to the mattress. He bit Gabriel’s lip gently and leaned back, watching him whine and claw at the sheets as he rolled his hand up and down his cock a few more times before letting go and rubbing circles against his hipbone with his thumbs.

“Jack, I…”

“What do you want, angel?”

That nickname always got results. Gabriel looked up at him, eyes lidded and lips parted in a little moan, and said, “I want you,” in a low growl. Not exactly the words he was looking for but it was sweet nonetheless. Jack smiled and thrust into him a little rougher than before. That one got a gasp, thighs quivering against him.

He was going to go mad if Jack wasn't careful. A change in angle, body sinking down to press closer to Gabriel, and Jack slid a hand between them. At first, he barely toyed with Gabriel’s cock--more focused on a gentle and steady rock of his hips that Gabriel was desperately rolling into--but as the panting and moaning in his ear got louder he started to pay it proper attention. Gabriel was so pliable in his arms, warm and soft and yet still pulled like a bow string with desperate tension. Jack inched him closer and closer until--

He stopped, hand on Gabriel’s cock planting firmly on his hip and stilling him as he sat up and breathed in through his nose. He was getting close too, body shaky and aching, but it was so worth the effort to hear the utterly wounded whine Gabriel made when he halted. Jack looked down at him and found his face drawn into a mix of pleasure and sheer frustration before he threw an arm over it and groaned again. Absolutely gorgeous, really.

“What do you want, Gabe?” he asked, yet again. Slowly, Jack leaned down and mouthed at his neck. Gabriel squirmed and grabbed a handful of his hair. “What do you want, sweetheart?”

“Please, Jack…” Gabriel’s voice shook, rumbling in his throat as Jack kissed his pulse point. “Please, I wanna… I wanna… Jack…”

He just couldn't get it out. Too worked up. Jack, being the kind man he could occasionally be, decided to help him along this time.

“Do you want me to let you finish, Gabe? Do you want to come?” he asked softly. Gabriel whined. “Do you?”

“Y-yeah. Please, Jack… yeah.”

Jack smiled against his skin. “All you had to do was ask.”

He shifted, up on his hands to look at Gabriel properly, and let him roll into his thrusts as he started up again. Jack moved one hand between them, taking hold of Gabriel’s dick and pumping at it--the action encouraging the other man’s desperate upward thrusts. Jack felt one hand grab at his back low, towards his ass, and pull him desperately closer. Gabriel worked his other up under Jack’s on the mattress, fingers locking together as soon as Jack shifted to allow it.

His climax bordered on violent, back arching and moaning Jack’s name loudly as he came on his hand. His thighs clenched, whole body a tension knot for a moment, and Jack unraveled moments after. He kept thrusting into the sensation, until they were both spent and Gabriel’s body slacked and he moved his hand up Jack’s back to the side of his neck. He nudged him, beckoning him down into a kiss, and Jack moved his lips against Gabriel’s sloppily as he slid out.

When they could both breathe properly again, he nuzzled up against Gabriel’s jawline. “Was that good?” he asked.

“Mm,” Gabriel mumbled, teasing his fingers through Jack’s hair. “You did good. You're so good to me.”

“See any fireworks?”

A laugh. Gabriel moved his head until he could catch Jack's lips. This kiss was slow, lazy. Jack squeezed at the hand still tangled with his in the sheets. Gabriel squeezed back.

“I need a shower but I don't know if I can walk straight yet,” he admitted when they parted. Jack laughed.

“I’ll take care of you,” Jack replied. He shifted sideways, laying next to Gabriel, and pressed a kiss to his temple fondly before sliding out of bed. He helped Gabriel up and hooked his arms under his thighs before lifting him off the bed. Gabriel slumped against him, face pressed to his neck, and stayed warm and pliable while Jack made his way into the bathroom, stumbling slightly along the way.

“You up for round two in the shower?” he asked.

Gabriel laughed. “You can't take that long this time if you want us to still have warm water.”

“Well,” Jack said, smirking as he pressed a kiss to Gabriel’s neck, “you'll just have to tell me what you want sooner, won't you?”

“You don’t make it easy.”

“Yeah, but that’s what makes it fun, right?”

Gabriel made a point to roll his eyes as dramatically as possible before kissing him. “Don’t get, dare I say, cocky, Morrison.”

Jack bubbled with laughter almost instantly. Shoving his head against Gabriel’s shoulder, he sighed. “I love you.”

And he could hear nothing but fondness in Gabriel’s voice when he replied, “Yeah, I love you too, Jackass.”


End file.
